Reunion
"Reunion" is the second episode of Season 2 of Helix. It originally aired on January 23rd, 2015 (10:00PM EST) on Syfy in the US, and on Showcase in Canada. Synopsis As the CDC team continues to investigate the island, a sick child appears. After the child’s miraculous healing, Jordan suspects that not all is right in the abbey. Sarah finds that Alan is one of the cult's followers. Episode Overview In his quarters in the compound, Alan has flashbacks to various times he violently interrogated Immortals about the location of Julia. The flashbacks reveal that Alan joined the cult to investigate a mysterious disease that Ilaria is keeping tabs on, presumably the same one Peter, Sarah, and Kyle came to the island to investigate. In her quarters, Sarah wakes up with a nosebleed and sees Alan when the cult members assemble for their morning council. Chasing him, she runs in to an infected cult member in the hallway before stumbling into the compound's meeting room, where she hides behind a door to eavesdrop. Brother Michael gives a sermon before the meeting is interrupted by an infected boy looking for his mother (Olivia). When she steps forward, he attacks her, before being pulled away by Alan. In Brother Michael's office, Michael asks Sarah, Peter, and Kyle to help "find and eradicate" the pathogen, and offers the use of the compound's botany lab, although Sister Anne is incensed that Sarah intruded on their council. Sarah attempts to treat Soren as Peter and Kyle search the basement for Brother Isaac, who briefly attacks Peter before fleeing. She tells Peter about her encounter with Alan, and he reacts angrily, telling her not to make contact. Elsewhere in the compound, Brother Isaac attempts to attack another cult member before one of his arteries explodes. Brother Michael requests to speak with Alan, and questions him about his purpose on the island. In the lab, Sarah (who appears to still be having trouble with fine muscular control) takes off her safety gear while attempting to isolate the pathogen. Peter berates her about her recklessness and asserts his control as team leader before Kyle takes them to the makeshift isolation ward. Soren, who appears to have recovered miraculously, tells the team that he has no memory of his sickness besides a bad headache as Sister Anne looks on and Sarah has another nosebleed. The team splits up to investigate any connections between Isaac and Soren: Peter attempts to talk to Olivia, who seems frightened by the presence of Sister Anne, Kyle goes to the childrens' quarters, where Sister Amy attempts to seduce him, and Sarah goes to the orchards overseen by Sister Agnes, where she has a brief conversation with Alan before reconvening with the response team. Later that night, she sneaks into Alan's quarters and begs him to help the response team, revealing in the process that she has been in the first trimester of pregnancy with Alan's child for fifteen months. He expresses sympathy, but again instructs her to get off the island instead of offering help. Landry takes Soren out of his quarantine under the pretense of going to meet his mother, and leaves him outside the wall of the compound, where he is attacked and presumably eaten by a humanoid figure heavily affected by the fungusoid pathogen. Julia searches Caleb's quarters for a shovel to dig up Alan's grave with, believing that he "left something" for her. They dig up a skull, which Julia discovers belongs to a woman, and find a map carved on an ilium. Clues *On Day 2: **Sarah Jordan reveals to Alan Farragut that she and her unborn child stopped ageing when she became immortal at Arctic BioSystems, and that she has been in the first trimester of her pregnancy for fifteen months (the cause of her nosebleeds). *On Day 10,952: **Julia Walker determines that the body beneath Alan Farragut's headstone is at least partly that of a woman. **While walking with Caleb, Julia discovers the bones of a child (presumably Soren) in the woods, with evidence of predation. When she remarks that wild animals must have killed the child, Caleb's response is, "Or worse." Cast and Crew Production Notes To be Added References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes